


Clothes Make The Man

by jenovasilver



Category: White Collar
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Fashion & Couture, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Naughty!Peter, One Shot, One up manship, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Slut!Neal, Spanking, Suit!Sex, Things you shouldn't do in a fitting room, Well played
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenovasilver/pseuds/jenovasilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter needs a new suit and Neal knows his measurements pretty good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothes Make The Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrettySami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettySami/gifts).



> LOL! My first White Collar fic...and it's smut...LOL! I hope I did them justice! Enjoy and thanks for hits and kudos!

***********

“I can’t believe you’re doing this…I don’t need a new suit!” Peter exasperated as he was dragged to the Brooks Brother's store, he resisted but it was no use, if it was JUST Neal then he could shrugged off the command but Neal and all of his vile charm snagged Elizabeth into the suggestion. Between the two of them Peter was outnumbered and out-charmed, so he was strutted and fitted with different suits nearly for the better part of the day, all with the cajoling of Neal and Elizabeth until finally he selected a suit and both he and Neal went into the fitting room.

Plus.......Neal was feeling a little _frisky_.

“Neal, El is here…” Peter forces out inbetween the kisses, he felt smooth fingers slipping through the expensive slacks that he just put on for a mini fashion show for his wife, “Ah-ah-ah! Wait, could you just wait!”

“Nope, your fault…I think you know why?” And Neal was already on his cock, so swiftly…stroking and kneading the delicate flesh until a warm goo spread on his fingertips, “Man, at your age…”

“What’s THAT suppose to mean? Oh you think I’m _too_ old.”

“You know I like vintage things.” Neal pushed up against his captor; his nose found the soft corners of Peter’s neck and placed small kisses, “Can’t keep my hands off them.”

“I know that, which is why you’re-HOLY…” Peter tensed up when Neal’s fingers brushed against his sacks, he was so nimble which shouldn’t have surprised Peter at all, “You’re going to get me killed.”

“Nah, you’ll be fine…trust me.”

“Trust you?”

“Sure, I’m a pro. Sex in public places is an ART…” Peter smiled and just reached for Neal’s body, he began to unbutton his shirt. “And I gotta say…you have nice form.”

“I know you love that too, I have the files.”

“Yeah, not on this though.” Neal’s tongue found its way into Peter’s mouth, this normally happened between them, Peter does something or says something and Neal was on him. He hoped that Neal wouldn’t try anything with El here but as soon as he saw Neal’s face when he walked in and out of the fitting room…the look of hunger, risk, danger, lust! It was amazing that Peter didn’t get hard right there.

For Neal, he loved the kisses...Peter _didn’t_ give kisses, he gave what could only be described as dancing lessons with his tongue…Neal was ADDICTED to them, he WISHED he was as good as this man but he knew he couldn’t, Peter’s tongue was thick and heavy but dexterous.

Easily Burke could dominate anyone with his mouth, this was something you got with age and practice…thus prompting Caffery to taste him as many times as possible. He wasn’t envious of El (not true) he just wondered how the woman was able to work and function after getting one of these trained kisses?

Neal shuttered from the stroking, he barely could look at Peter and wanted to tear off his pants but was halted.

“You’re kidding."

“Nope…this is far enough. Neal, we can’t do this here.”

“Then where?"

“The office, perhaps?” Neal quickly began pout, “What?!”

“You know how many times we did it in the office? We blessed that place and Mozzi isn’t going to disable the cameras again UNLESS he watches.”

“Mozzi wants to watch?”

“You go on and think about that for a while.” Peter shivered from both the thought, “Besides.” Neal took Peter’s hands from out of his fly; warm sticky fluid clung to the fingers before he sucked and cleaned them off, he kept his impossibly blue eyes on Burke and slid Peter's wet fingers down his own neck and around his nipples. “I want you…you know I do take things I want. Right?”

“Y-yes and prison wasn’t enough.”

“They don’t really have nice things in prison. I mean sometimes they get you an extra fruit cup but do you REALLY want an extra cup? One cup was enough to tide you over, the next one would just sit there for days-”

“Neal?”

“Right…just saying.”

“You’re like Sachmo when he was a puppy.”

“So I’m cute.”

“And annoying.”

“But _mostly_ cute right?” Neal grinned and Peter pulled him back into his arms for another kiss.

“In your infinite wisdom did you bring lube. If not, I think El has some hand lotion..”

“Ohh! Is it the White Jasmine Ginger?” Peter gave him a narrow look, “What? That stuff smells amazing.”

“Well I would like you to not smell my wife. Please…” Neal raised his hands up in compliance, “And no, she ran out of that…she’s using the Melon Pear something.”

“Nah that won’t work...I have a back up plan for moments like this….”

“If it involves Mozzi I _swear_ Neal.”

“What? No!” He points to his mouth, “I got this Pete..”

“You sure?”

“I was sure when I saw you in that Madison Saxxon Shadow Stripe 1818.”

“Thanks, nice to know you were LOOKING at the suit.” Peter smiled as Neal got on his knees and moved down just enough the slacks to get to Bruke’s cock, it bounced when the briefs were lowered then Neal threw Peter a look of exasperation. “What?”

“Do you just..buy your underwear in like..plastic bags in a Wal-Mart or something?”

“Neal you’re going to annoy my hard on away.”

“And moving on.” And Neal sent his mouth around Peter’s flesh to stop the softening from happening, he could taste the body soap and natural musk clinging and wanted nothing more then to drink it all in. Neal took the entire length into his throat and pulled it out to get a nice coat of his saliva over it, Peter would just stare down at the con-man..enjoying the view…he was such a beautiful man and he had a talented mouth. It didn’t seem so strange to have lewd thoughts at the moment. If Peter ever admitted to desiring this from Caffery the moment he laid eyes on him years ago, Neal would NEVER let it go. That boyishness was part of the lust, what made Burke feel younger and more virile…El noticed the changes and she LOVED them, the guilt of having an affair with Neal almost ate at him at times. But he truly loved them both….

Peter was at his limit and gently pulled Neal off him..or at least tried too, Neal wasn’t stopping, it was amazing how strong he was when he wanted to get laid. He teased the head by flicking his tongue around the base, when the bubbling started he was already slurping it down. He wanted Burke to come in his mouth and damnit he was going to get it, Peter just had to relent and prayed that NONE of this got on his clothes, he finally came with Neal swallowing most of it before allowing the remaining flow coat over Burke’s cock.

“You…REALLY did have a plan B..”

“The messier the better, besides you make the cutest face when you come.”

“I’m going to make you pay for that. I haven’t been ‘cute’ since I was 8 years old.”

“Bet you were.” And before Neal could say another word, Peter pulled him up and pushed him against the fitting room door. “Oh hello!”

“You’re so needy Caffery, I swear.”

“It’s part of my charm, it’s effective right?” Well, he was right about that. Peter removed Neal’s pants and positioned himself to enter him when.

“Hun? Is everything okay in there?” Elizabeth asked from the outside, “I found this wonderful double pinstriped dress shirt that would look amazing on you.”

“Err…um, hun, I thought that we were just getting a suit?”

“See this is why you need to take lessons from Neal, you can’t just get ONE thing when you shop….you need accessories for the everyday.” Elizabeth prattled, Peter looked at Neal with a smug knowing smile and he shoved up into him releasing a faint groan from Caffery, “Huh? Peter?” And Peter knew he screwed up but that smug face of Neal was going to be the death of him. “Is everything okay?”

“What should..I do?” Peter asked in a hushed whisper

“You’re asking me…you shoved up there. I thought you knew.”

“Clothes Neal..clothes!?”

“Oh yeah…socks, you need socks…and underwear. God you need underwear..I don’t know how you can wear those..?” And Peter placed his hand on Neal’s mouth.

“Peter? You need any help?”

“Ah, y-yes, sure, you’re absolutely right hun, go and uh…socks! I need new socks!”

“And underwear, oomph…” Neal shifted his weight while being pinned against the door frame so Peter lifted him up over his thighs and planted his feet firmly on the carpet.

“And underwear.”

“Oh yes, you need those, really hun, you need to stop shopping at Wal-Mart…” Peter hung his head down, he liked the low prices and convenience despite the quality, Neal gave him another smug look, “Okay, socks and underwear…oh and a tie. I’ll be right back!” And she disappeared into the store.

“I swear the both of you.”

“Hey don’t blame us for wanting the nice things for you.”

“I’m fine the way I am…”

“Never said you weren’t. But there’s nothing wrong with show it off once in a while…right?” Neal asked and Peter agreed, “So…you want to move or should-AH!”

Peter pushed his way into the ends of Neal, it was a slow rocking that shook through the con man’s body…slower still was the pulling out, almost like he was making Neal suffer and he tried to squeeze his ring around the cock, “Aww..w-wait…c’mon..”

“Tighten up then.” Peter smirked.

“ _Tighten up_? What have you been looking at internet porn again?” Peter slapped Neal’s ass, “Ah! W-wha!”

“Tighten UP!” Peter said with just a little more force but it was still held some bit of sweetness and he smack his ass again. Neal wasn’t keen on getting spanked but somehow with Pete inside…it felt actually good and he tightened his body more, “That’s a lot better.”

“Do you do this kind of thing with Elizabeth?”

“Maybe..and maybe I’m just repaying the favour.” Peter leaned in and kissed Neal’s ear, the timbre in his voice when he said those words, Neal wanted to come then and there.

“What did I do?” Peter pushed up and Neal tried to hang on, Peter wasn’t going to answer his question and he accepted that…..for now. People were walking in and out of the fitting room, they saw their shadows pass them to the available booths but instead of being quieter, Neal went for payback and sighed loudly. A couple of hangers fell and then a cough rang out. Peter glared silent rage at him and he threw back a smirk, “Bring it Burke. **Fuck** me.”

“Not particularly eloquent Neal.”

“You’re the one _slapping_ my ass.”

“Point taken.”

That was the end of their conversations, they drew imaginary lines in the sands in their relationship for dominance, submissive, equals…everyday was never the same between them.  Peter was THRILLED with this ever changing dynamic, he gripped Neal’s ass and sent himself passionately up…Neal took hold of Peter’s shoulders, smothering kisses all over his lips and mouth then sucked on his bottom lip.

This became ravenous, the air around them was growing humid, Neal’s ass was screaming from the rough pumping but it was wonderful, the sounds of sticky wet flesh..the expanding of his interior through the force. Neal loved Peter’s voice in his ear, the coffee on his breath tickled his senses and he could always hear when it was getting closer to him releasing.

Neal reached up and grabbed the topmost edge of their booth door; he squeezed his legs around Peter’s waist to make sure he would get every single drop of his load into his cavity.

Peter sucked on right side of Neal’s throat and released, he did it completely against his will and shuttered for a few moments longer then planned but Neal had a death grip on his waist..

Neal mentioned how cute Peter was when he came, for Peter...he saw nothing but beauty in Neal’s face right this moment, his strikingly gorgeous eyes became watercolour from the anal orgasm he was experiencing and felt even more satisfaction from getting Neal to come this passionately.

That’s when they saw it, the small white spots along the breastline of the jacket…and since they both came hard they were kind of unsure WHO'S fault it really was.

 

So….the suit was brought. Reluctantly…it was expensive and Peter lamented the purchase at the cashier line while Neal sat with Elizabeth with her complementary wine.

 

“I can’t wait to see him in that suit, thank you Neal for convincing him to do this….” El said as she sipped, “He can be so stubborn about getting nice things for himself.”

“Well you gotta push and push until he breaks…and charm always works too.” Neal smiles and Elizabeth playfully smacks his arm, he picks up a glass of wine to sip while looking at Peter grumble at the cashier. The two are talking and the cashier laughs, apparently he found the stains and left to retrieve a new suit jacket, Peter quickly turned to Neal in complete embarrassment. When the cashier returned he sweetly waved at Neal who raised his glass with a nod.

“Stop! You do enough of that for the both of us!” They both share a laugh and Elizabeth stopped and gently nudged Neal’s head to the side, “Neal! Is that a _hickey_?!” Neal nearly spits his wine out and touches his neck as Peter walks to them holding his brand new (and free of cum stains) suit in tow, when Neal glared up at Peter, he just smiled…

“You know Neal…Clothes REALLY make the man…perhaps you should try one on yourself?” Neal was going to retort, then he realized WHAT Peter was saying. “El, you don’t mind right? It’ll be quick, right Neal?”

“Don’t know if it’ll be quick…perhaps it won’t be so messy this time.”

“Huh? Messy?”

“We’ll be back.” And both Peter and Neal said abruptly and got back up to return to the fitting rooms.

 

**END**


End file.
